


tournesol

by longliveus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longliveus/pseuds/longliveus
Summary: To Atsumu, since the very first moment, Shouyou has been the sun itself, shining brighter than any other star.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	tournesol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f1re_fly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1re_fly/gifts).



Atsumu wakes up to the warm feeling of sunlight on his face and cold fingertips trailing over his bare shoulder blade.

He smiles into the pillow and turns around to face Shouyou, who’s looking at him with adoration in his eyes. A sight he’d love to wake up to everyday. 

He purchased a plane ticket (in a moment of weakness he’ll never tell anyone about) just because he missed his boyfriend and apparently, after all this time, he still didn’t have any ounce of self control.

And when he arrived at the Riogaleão International Airport a few days ago, the fleeting thought that maybe he didn’t think things through crossed his mind. Shouyou could be busy and wouldn’t have a lot of free time for him. Maybe he wasn’t even home, having gone back to Japan, which was irrational since he told Shouyou he was visiting; it was just a tiny part of his mind that seemed to enjoy making him suffer for no reason.

But his doubts evaporated into thin air upon seeing Shouyou, waving at him in the middle of the crowd, with a smile that could easily rival the sun. And isn’t that funny? Because to him, since the very first moment, Shouyou has been the sun itself, shining brighter than any other star.

A soft laugh brings him back from his thoughts. He blinks lazily one, two, three times until his sight focuses on soft orange hair and familiar brown eyes.

“You look cute in the morning light,” Shouyou says, his lips curled up in a gentle smile and he brings his hand up to lightly caress Atsumu’s cheek. Atsumu shivers a little at first but then leans into the touch, sighing contentedly as he closes his eyes again.

He wishes he could spend the rest of his days like this; comfort found in the faint sound of the waves, a thin sheet draped over them and the infinite warmth coming from the man next to him.

Atsumu looks up, eyes half open, and admires his view. Shouyou’s hair looks so soft and fluffy and he wants to run his fingers through it. But he’s slow when he wakes up and before he can even lift his arm, Shouyou is wrapping him in a warm hug.

“Only in the mornings? Aww, Shou-kun, you hurt me.” He pouts playfully and nuzzles his head in the crook of Shouyou’s neck. He feels his boyfriend’s arms tighten around him, slightly vibrating with laughter.

If there’s a place he wouldn’t trade for the world, it’s definitely Shouyou’s arms.

“Well,” Shouyou starts, pushing him away just a few centimeters, and stares at him. His smile never leaves his face. “Yes. You’re only cute in the mornings but you’re beautiful the rest of the day.”

He should be used to Shouyou’s teasing by now, with how frequent it is when they’re alone. But his words affect him like the first time, he’s never been immune to them. He feels his face heat up. Shouyou has already seen him flustered a hundred times before but he still hopes he can pretend it’s the temperature in the room, getting higher with the passing minutes and the sun shining strongly outside the window.

“Have compassion, Shou-kun, stop teasing me.”

He wants to go back to sleep, but the sun is high in the sky and Shouyou is laughing next to him and he _can’t_ go back to sleep. He just can’t.

“I’m not. It’s for real,” Shouyou says, and he lets go of Atsumu so he can take his face in his hands. He leans forward slowly, and Atsumu closes his eyes in anticipation but nothing happens. When he opens his eyes, Shouyou is staring at him. “You truly are beautiful, ‘Tsumu,” he says and he plants a kiss on the corner of Atsumu’s mouth.

He then pulls away and sits up. Atsumu follows every one of his movements, how he stretches his arms over his head and the way his muscles flex beneath the white shirt he always wears to sleep. How his profile is perfectly defined and how his nose twitches when he smiles and his eyes close and even from his position, Atsumu can see his eyelashes, as long as a winter’s night.

Shouyou turns to look at Atsumu with that sunlit smile of his and Atsumu thinks, Shouyou _is_ the sun and he’s just a sunflower, always looking for him and seeking his warmth. Atsumu vaguely remembers some flower language but he’s sure sunflowers symbolize adoration and loyalty. It fits him. He’s never adored — _loved_ —, someone this way. This feeling took root inside his heart and bloomed, just like a sunflower: bright and happy. And there’s nothing much he can offer that Shouyou doesn’t already have, just loyalty. A promise to stay forever by his side, sealed within nocturnal smiles and featherlight fingers grazing over hot skin and hands firmly holding each other as the sun sets behind the horizon.

He’s also sure they’re called summer flowers and it makes sense, then, how cold he felt last winter when he was alone in his apartment in Osaka and Shouyou was all the way across the Pacific Ocean.

“You know what they say, a picture lasts longer.” 

Atsumu shakes his head and focuses back on Shouyou, who’s now smirking at him. He reaches for Shouyou’s hand. When he finds it, he laces their fingers together and lets them rest over his chest.

“Don’t need a picture when I have you right here.” Atsumu shuffles a bit and puts his other hand under his head. “Plus, you’re prettier in person.”

Shouyou turns his body around, fully facing Atsumu now. “Am I?” He asks, tapping his fingers on his chin. Atsumu nods. “I guess you are too. At least you got rid of that awful hair color you had back in high school.”

Shouyou laughs and—. That’s his favorite sound in the world. Carefree and radiant. Maybe he’ll let him make fun of his hair as much as he wants, if it means he’ll get rewarded with laughs like this.

“And you actually grew up! I’m proud of you,” he jokes back.

“Aha, you’re so funny.” They fall quiet and stay like that for a moment. Softness and adoration return to Shouyou’s gaze. “But really, I meant what I said earlier, you’re always beautiful. And the way you look under the sunlight… It makes you glow, somehow. You look almost like a God.” He lifts Atsumu’s hand to his lips and kisses the back of it.

If someone told him Hinata Shouyou was a magician, he would believe them because right now, he feels like he’s under a spell.

“I don’t get a lot of opportunities to appreciate you like this,” Shouyou says. “I always found your eyes really pretty and… haha, you look even cuter when you blush!” Before Atsumu can protest that he is not blushing (he is) and make up a poor excuse, Shouyou continues, “And it’s not only your physical beauty, it’s you as a person. You’re kind and funny, and you’re always taking care of me, even when we’re apart. You’ve become the better version of yourself and I love that. I love you.”

Atsumu pulls Shouyou down by the hand until he’s lying on top of him and their faces are within millimeters. With his free hand, he cups his boyfriend’s face and strokes his cheek delicately. He whispers, “I love you, too,” before pressing their lips together.

They both smile into the kiss and if it were for Atsumu, he’d love for them to stay in bed all morning, lazing around and sharing kisses between light banter and soft, lingering gazes. But Shouyou definitely has other plans for them, because he pulls away (Atsumu doesn’t move forward, wanting more. He does not.) and hops off the bed. He declares he will prepare breakfast and leaves the bedroom without looking back.

Atsumu remembers that the first time he saw Shouyou, a tiny middle blocker, he wasn’t the least interested in him. What could be so great about him? But there were two things he didn’t know at that moment. One, that Hinata Shouyou could jump almost high enough to touch the sky with his hands. Two, that the very Hinata Shouyou he didn’t even look at twice pre-match, was going to be the one person to capture all his attention.

He hears noises coming from the kitchen and he thinks about how domestic it all feels, about how easily they fit into each other, and how he wants to be with him until the very end.

And then, even beyond that.

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was: “Au or canonverse+ hinata appreciating tsumus beauty (extra points if he kisses tsumus hands) + sun and sunflower references + promises (as marriage or eternal love!)”
> 
> thank you [@f1re_fly](http://ao3.org/users/f1re_fly) for giving me the chance to write such a cute idea!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it <3


End file.
